


Date Etiquette

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, One-Shot, pining Riven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Musa and Riven go on their first date.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193
Collections: Anonymous





	Date Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

Once he sets his sights on her, it's a feeling he can't really shake. 

Everywhere he looks, he suddenly sees her. Always there in his peripheral, adding cream-cheese to her bagel, retying her laces on the joggers-track, twirling the ends of her hair in assembly. 

It's nothing more than primal attraction. 

He tells her as much, when he catches her off-guard. She has those huge, mint headphones over her ears and he plucks them off her head, tugging her back towards him with the cord, and winding them around his fingers so she can't get away. 

"You're hot, I'm hot," he says, "let's fuck it out." 

She smiles at him, sweet as cyanide, and then aims a swift kick at his groin. 

He manages to avoid it (only just) and he pulls her even closer. "You're tougher than you look, kitten," he purrs, and suddenly there's something around his neck, pulling him tight against the wall and restricting his air. 

He sees encroaching leaves and vines and he thinks _I thought she was a mind-fairy_ before Terra appears. 

"Are you alright, Musa?" Terra asks, touching Musa's arm. Musa looks over Riven with mild-disgust. 

"I am now, thanks. But I could have handled it."

"I know you could have." Terra insists brightly, and she loops her arm through Musa's and the two head away. Terra glances back at him and Riven would give her the finger but he's too busy trying to catch his breath. 

***

So, he tries again, when Terra the Terror is nowhere to be seen, and Musa's running laps during Specialism training. 

He's working his arms on weighted ropes, and he tosses one out at her ankles when she jogs by. She slips backwards, and he catches her waist and holds her. 

"Caught you," he whispers. 

"Tripped me." She corrects. 

He lets his eyes roam over her. Leggings and a sports bra and goddamn, she is fine. 

"Dude." She wrinkles her nose, eyes purple, "the arousal is pungent." 

"If I was a mind-fairy, what would I be reading from you?"

She pretends to consider it. "Disgust? Horror? The urge to get away from you?" 

"Liar." 

"Riven." Saul calls disapprovingly. "Stop distracting your fellow students and continue with your drills."

"Yeah, Riven." Musa mimics quietly, "continue with your drills." 

"I know who I'd rather drill."

She gives him a look, dismissive and bored. "Later, pervert."

He watches as she walks away. 

***

He's a teenager, so he tries again when he thinks he has the best advantage. 

At a party. With sweaty, writhing bodies and intoxication. 

He finds her up on the balcony, looking down over everyone. There's body-glitter along her shoulders and he wants to find out how far down it goes. 

"Did you put that glitter everywhere?" He murmurs, and she jumps, turning to face him.

"Stop sneaking up on me." She demands, and she's a little tipsy. He sips at his own beer. 

"Give me a spin, gorgeous." 

She closes her eyes. "Get lost, Riven. I'm trying to find Terra."

"Terra? I saw her a few minutes ago, pushing her weed-brownies on Dane. He's gay, by the way." 

Musa's eyebrows pull together. She looks up at him, trying to get a read on him, and he hates it, but her powers are shot with the alcohol and her eyes only spark purple, they don't glow. Advantage Riven. He risks it:

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're so opposed to it?" 

She resigns herself to this conversation with him. "It?"

"Me and you."

"There is no me and you, Riven."

"Could be. I have a bed, you have a bed. You have a body I am desperate to get my hands on and I-"

"Have no sense of boundaries." She finishes. He tips his head, tries to move in closer. Then she looks at him. Face smug. "You wanna go on a date with me, Riven?" She asks, "why don't you ask me out?" 

He doesn't know what to say to that. A _date._ He hadn't been thinking about a date. He'd been thinking about kissing down her collar bones and getting his hand in her jeans (sinfully tight, by the way). But a date? He's picturing the cinema, holding her hand, and that's- weird. His brain can't quite compute it. He doesn't go on dates, unless sneaking into the Headmistress's office with Beatrice counts, and he's pretty sure it doesn't considering she killed a guy during it. 

Musa hums, pulling his beer out of his hands and taking her own long, slow sip. "That's what I thought." She says musically, patting his shoulder as she leaves. 

***

"Do you and Stella go on dates?" He asks, late at night, lying on his bed in the darkness as Sky gets into his own. 

Sky sighs; wearied. "I'm dating Bloom, Riven."

"Right, Bloom this week. Do the two of you go on dates?" 

A beat. "Yes. We go on dates."

Riven turns over to peer at him in the darkness. "Really? Okay, like what?" 

"I don't know, we go for walks. We had a picnic last week. We took a row boat out onto the lake-"

"Jesus." Riven groans, pulling the pillow over his head. "You're a walking Hallmark catalogue, Sky. I need reasonable, achievable things that I could do. Like clubs or pubs or strip-poker."

"Strip-poker isn't a date." Sky says dryly. "Why do you want to know anyway? Beatrice demanding a date? I'd recommend a trip to the archives, it's all she ever seems to bloody talk about." 

"I'm not dating Beatrice." Riven snaps. 

"Who, then?"

He can't say her name, suddenly. It sounds too ludicrous to say aloud. _Dating Musa._ As if he could date Musa. She's put together and well-adjusted and-

"It's not Dane, is it? No judgement from me but-"

" _Goodnight,_ Sky." Riven snarls, tossing and turning into the early hours and dawn lights the room purple. As purple as Musa's eyes. 

He thinks about her. About how she might look dappled with sunlight on a picnic blanket, or with the moon glinting in her purple eyes in a rowboat in the middle of a lake. 

***

Musa thought he'd cave by now. 

But he hasn't. He still looks at her, watches her during class, seems to be there when she wanders the grounds with her headphones on. She can pick his emotions now without even trying. They're a confusing whir of feeling. Lust, certainly, hope, too. A tinge of desperation that seems so out of character she's sure she's imagining it. 

"You'll have to ask him." Bloom sighs, munching into celery. 

Musa nods. "I will."

Stella and Terra look at her in surprise, but to Musa, it's not a big deal. She likes him. Or she could like him. He's a little bit of a dick, but that doesn't run very deep. He's a whirlpool of emotions, a tidal storm, and she's kind of curious to see what else there is. 

She gets up and walks over to him. He's sitting at a table with Sky, trying to look like he wasn't just looking at her, but he was. 

"Hello." Sky says, ever the prefect, when she approaches. "You're Bloom's friend, right? The..." he wiggles his fingers near his temple. 

"Mind fairy, yeah. I'm Musa." 

"It's nice to meet you, Musa." 

"You too, Sky." Then she turns to Riven, and she's confident, but a little bit of her wishes Sky wasn't here right now, because this is slightly more difficult to do in front of an audience. "Riven?" 

He looks up at her from where his head was folded into his arms. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed and she sort of likes it. There's no way out of it now, so she just says it. Pulling off a band-aid. 

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a date." 

Sky chokes on his chicken salad, and Riven is staring at her like she's got two heads. 

But she can read him. His emotions are all some variation of _desire._

"Uh-y-yeah, I mean- and do- what?" 

"You could come on a double-date." Sky interjects, "with me and Bloom. We can all go watch a movie." 

"A movie?" Riven murmurs, like this is all brand-new to him. Musa wonders if it is. 

"A movie works for me." She agrees, "but no romance. A horror or action." 

"Yes." Riven says instantly, "my kind of girl. John Wick's out this weekend."

"Perfect."

 _Disappointment_ suffuses off of Sky, who Muse suspects wanted to see the latest Jennifer Garner romcom, but whatever. 

"I'll text you." She says to Riven, who's staring at her like he's never seen her before.

***

"Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" Bloom squeals, as they wait for the guys. It's a brisk night, and Musa isn't entirely sure how to do this. Bloom runs fire-hot, so they're curled into each other. "When did you start to like him?"

"I don't know." Musa hums, partly because she doesn't like to give much of herself away, even to Bloom who is at this point, one of her closest friends. And partly because the memory of Riven snarking Saul all those months ago had made her laugh so hard she'd almost peed. He was funny. And a little mean. And emotionally a thousand and one things all the time.

Musa hears and feels a dozen things as people pass her in the school. She likes to block them out and try to remember who she is, but Riven...all his emotions are battling for control constantly, and she thinks maybe he knows how she feels. Just a little.

"Hey," comes a voice, and she turns to see Riven. He's wearing a lather jacket and holding a beat-up rose. He hands it to her awkwardly.

Musa smiles.

Bloom squeals from behind her.

"You look nice." He says, not meeting her eyes, and Musa takes the rose and smells it. Its petals are soft and tickle her nose. It smells like rain-water.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." 

Sky shows up a minute later, and Bloom riffs him for not having a flower and Sky legitimately feels terrible so Musa has to make fun of him to lighten the mood. 

In the uber, she sits squashed into Riven, who keeps looking out of the window, then over to her, and then out of the window again. She can see his reflection in it, and feel his knee bobbing up and down. She can feel his anxiety rolling through the car. 

So she sets her hand on his thigh, and wonders how he'll feel about-

She takes in that anxiety and projects serenity. 

It's tricky, and something she's been working with Farah about. 

Riven immediately turns to her and sees her eyes. 

"Hey, no," he insists, voice low and sexy, thumb on her chin and lifting her gaze. "You don't have to do that for me." 

"I know." She whispers. "I want to." 

***

In the dark cinema, the tension between them flickers and grows. She crosses one leg over the other and hooks her ankle over his knee. He immediately rests his hand on it, toying with the hem of her ankle-socks. 

She can't hear a word of the film. She can feel the pulse of his thumb on her leg, and she looks at him, and wants them to be kissing in the dark like Bloom and Sky are. 

He turns to her, and startles to find her gaze already on him. 

"Hey," he whispers, and he's said that three times tonight already. He swallows, like his mouth is dry, and she leans forward in invitation. 

Suddenly the cinema erupts as Keanu Reeves fires a round of bullets into a man and they spring apart. 

"What did I miss?" Bloom hisses into her ear, trying to understand the plot-twist. 

Musa sighs. "Nothing much." 

***

The temperature drops after the movie, and Bloom picks a restaurant from her phone, and suddenly Musa can smell spicy cologne and body spray. 

She looks up as Riven drapes his leather jacket over her. 

"It smells good." She grins, still feeling electrically-charged after the movie. 

"It looks good on you." He says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, shall we...ditch these two and get a taco from a food truck? Or is that bad date etiquette?"

"Oh, it's very bad date etiquette. I love it." 

***

They find a truck on the edge of the city, and they eat their tacos (very delicious, very messy, sauce spilling onto the street) and wander till they find a playground. 

Musa heads for the swings immediately. "I fucking love swings." She sighs, twining her hands around the chain, kicking off the ground, and leaning all the way back so the stars and the city lights sway back and forth above her. 

She feels amazing. Full of good food and buzzed from Riven being near her all night. 

His face comes into view, looking down at her, upside down and devastatingly handsome, and he pushes her. The swing reels higher. She squeals with delight. 

"Let me spin you." He says, and after spinning her and spinning her, when she sways, he catches her arms and she thinks she might be sick, and he kisses her then, the rattle of the chain still turning behind her. 

She doesn't want it to end. She presses up onto her tip-toes, wishes she was wearing heels but they were too fancy for the movies, and she curls her fingers into his hair. 

His hands find her waist, and he tastes like food-truck tacos and coco-cola. 

She reads him, tentatively, when they pull apart, because she can't guess anything from the look on his face. 

She reads _peace._

"So, this is a date, huh?" He asks, their hands joined, stepping off the sidewalk to let a woman walking her dog pass them. 

"Yeah, this is a date." She bites her lips, pulls his arm over her shoulder. "The first of many." 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! More prompts pleaaasseeee


End file.
